Paradis perdu
by junon2
Summary: Tout le monde a un paradis, un lieu de lumière et de calme où se ressourcer et voir le monde en moins sombre … Tout le monde a un ange qui rend le paysage plus beau et veille sur son âme … Différents couples à venir. romance pure


**Paradis perdu**

Auteur : junon2/ ennostiel/ Calli Attha

Genre : romance/ spiritual/ hurt- confort

Rating : T

Paring : S. Reid

Disclaimer : L'œuvre de base ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété du producteur de la série : Mark Gordon et du créateur : Jeff Davis. Seul le personnage féminin mentionné est de ma création ainsi que l'histoire de cette fanfiction. La citation est à son auteur.

Résumé : Tout le monde a un paradis, un lieu de lumière et de calme où se ressourcer et voir le monde en moins sombre … Tout le monde a un ange qui rend le paysage plus beau et veille sur son âme …

Avertissement : Je dirais que si vous désirez lire une histoire avec enquête, serial killer ou autres, vous allez être déçu. C'est juste une romance comme j'aime les écrire. Je pense être vraiment hors personnage pour Reid … Désolée !

Note de l'auteur : Pour une fois, cette fic m'est dédié et n'est écrite que pour mon pure plaisir et pour me libérer la tête de cette idée fixe. Sauf les chapitres suivants. Les autres couples sont une gentille demande d'une amie, à qui je cède bien volontiers. Je les mentionnerais dans le chapitre 1.

Note 2 : Ceci un prologue à quelque chose de plus long, si évidemment vous trouvez cela intéressant, et qui fait un peu office de résumé pour ce qui concerne le docteur Reid, les autres histories étant à découvrir au fur et à mesure que j'écrirais.

Merci à **Phanie** pour la correction

Merci à **Ivrien**, **Phanie**, **Ellouh**, **Bree', M.T.T** et **Gtofan** pour les encouragements qui m'ont amené à écrire à cette histoire.

**POV Spencer Reid **

Bonne lecture.

***************************************************************************

_**« Tous les paradis ont leur frontière » **__Edward Franklin Albee_

« Mes yeux fatigués font le tour de l'avion et se posent successivement sur chacun de mes collègues. Tous, nous arborons un air de lassitude avancée, prouvant combien les derniers jours ont été épuisants pour tous. Il est vrai que le cas que nous avions à traiter n'était pas simple et que le temps jouait contre nous, nous forçant à faire des heures supplémentaires et à prendre très peu de repos. Cependant maintenant que l'enquête est close, nous pouvons nous relâcher et nous reposer. Nous avons quelques heures avant d'arriver à Quantico et de pouvoir rentrer chez nous après être passés au bureau bien entendu. Une chance qu'avec le décalage horaire, nous aurons encore une nuit pour récupérer avant de reprendre le travail.

J'observe à nouveau mes collègues et constate qu'ils ont tous pris leur disposition pour se reposer un minimum. Morgan dort pour de bon dans le fond de l'avion, en face de lui et me tournant le dos se trouve Emilie qui semble lire un roman, la tête appuyée contre son dossier. Hotch et David sont en conversation à voix basse, affichant tous deux un air lasse et des traits tirés. Je suppose qu'ils s'entretiennent encore de l'affaire ou d'un souvenir commun réveillé par l'enquête. Quant à JJ, elle est assise en face de moi et somnole, les yeux fermés, appuyée contre la paroi métallique de l'appareil. Je tourne mon regard vers la vitre et observe le paysage sombre. J'aimerais pouvoir me relaxer comme eux et dormir, mais je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'ai jamais su dormir en avion de toute manière. Et puis il me manque quelque chose ici pour être assez calme et pouvoir me relâcher totalement.

Il me manque une présence rassurante et douce, en fait.

Involontairement ma main glisse vers mon sac, et j'y cherche à tâtons mon téléphone portable. Je sais très bien que je n'ai reçu aucun message mais j'ai besoin de l'avoir en main à ce moment précis. Je finis par trouver ce que je cherche et le sors délicatement. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprend que je n'ai pas de message non lu, mais cela je le savais déjà. Je joue avec l'appareil, le faisant tourner entre mes doigts distraitement. JJ bouge un peu et entrouvre les yeux lentement. Son regard clair se pose sur moi. Je lui offre un petit sourire rassurant auquel elle répond avant de papillonner des yeux et de se lever. Je l'observe s'éloigner vers le bout de l'avion, surement à la recherche de quelques chose à boire. Je jette un regard circulaire avant de reporter mon attention vers le téléphone portable que je tiens en main. Je finis par aller dans mon répertoire à messages et par relire le dernier que j'ai reçu juste avant de quitter l'hôtel où nous logions. L'ayant déjà lu, je le connais et pourrais le réciter, mais j'ai besoin de lire lentement les mots sans faire appel à mon exceptionnelle mémoire. C'est une manière d'être en contact avec elle. Mes yeux s'accrochent aux quelques mots surement écrits à la hâte car il lui manquait du temps pour faire plus long.

« Je serais là ce soir »

Je souris en pensant qu'elle sera là pour m'accueillir quand je rentrerai dans mon appartement. Je sais que je la trouverai assisse sur le sofa entrain de lire un livre qu'elle aura soigneusement sélectionné dans ma bibliothèque. On n'échangera surement aucun mot du moins pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas refermé ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre elle tendrement. Ensuite, seulement elle me souhaitera la bienvenue et me ferra un commentaire sur le contenu du frigo et des placards.

Sa présence me rassure et apaise mes angoisses et fantômes. Ce ne fut pas toujours le cas, évidemment. Au départ, elle m'intriguait un peu avec ses interrogations et son besoin de savoir tout en élevant le niveau de stress en moi. Curieusement, j'étais ravi de passer du temps avec elle, de lui parler mais ça me troublait aussi. Stress et bien être en même temps, sensations étranges que j'ai essayé d'analyser logiquement pendant quelques semaines, cherchant une solution scientifique et émettant intérieurement des hypothèses. Mais elle est restée un mystère bien longtemps. Je me rappelle son sourire amusé et doux à la fois quand je lui ai exposé mes théories. Parce que mon besoin de savoir et de comprendre m'a amené une après-midi à lui poser directement la question. Morgan m'aurait surement expliqué que c'était stupide et que cela pouvait faire fuir les femmes, ce genre de propos. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment osé aborder la question avec lui ou n'importe qui d'autre au BAU. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'a pas fui ni ri quand je l'ai interrogée. Elle était assise en face de moi entrain de déguster sa tasse de café. Ses gestes se sont suspendus en entendant mon exposé un peu trop rapide dû au stress et elle a relevé ses beaux yeux clairs. Ensuite, il y a eu un sourire avant qu'elle ne me réponde qu'elle savait mais qu'il était préférable que je trouve la solution seul et si possible en mettant de côté l'aspect scientifique de la chose. Son amitié m'était précieuse à l'époque, elle était la seule à qui je disais tout sans restriction et j'aimais les débats que nous avions.

Il m'a fallu de longs mois pour comprendre ce que je ressentais pour elle et savoir ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

En fait, j'ai réalisé par pur hasard. Nous avions eu une affaire assez longue à résoudre. J'étais tellement pris par notre travail de profiler que je n'avais pu communiquer avec elle, ce qui depuis de longues semaines étaient devenu impossible pour elle comme pour moi. J'avais décidé de ne pas analyser le fait que d'amie que j'aimais voir de temps à autre, elle était devenue quelqu'un avec qui j'avais des contacts réguliers par courriel, message ou conversation téléphonique. Après tout, elle m'avait conseillé de ne plus voir notre relation comme une équation à résoudre et j'appliquais son conseil du mieux que je pouvais. Elle, fidèle elle-même, n'avait même pas essayé de me joindre, respectant mon silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré que j'ai compris ce qui me manquait dans cette ville étrangère : sa présence, sa voix. Une fois arrivé et libéré des contraintes du travail, j'avais été la voir chez elle, ce qui l'avait surprise parce que même si nous avions échangé nos adresses postales, jamais nous n'allions chez l'autre. On ne se voyait qu'à l'extérieur à l'époque. La voir m'avait instantanément détendu et ce fut surement la première fois que nous eûmes un réel contact physique. Je n'avais pas parlé et ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de se remettre de son étonnement de me voir chez elle à une heure tardive ; je l'avais juste enlacée et niché ma tête dans son cou. Après quelques secondes, mon esprit analytique et logique avait repris le dessus et je m'étais rendu compte de mon geste. C'est à ce moment précis que j'avais senti ses bras m'entourer et qu'elle m'avait rendu mon étreinte doucement et avec une tendresse infinie.

J'avais besoin d'elle… J'étais entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle et je le réalisais seulement grâce à cette étreinte.

Peu à peu, elle est devenue la gardienne de mon âme, celle qui empêche les ténèbres de prendre possession totalement de mon esprit. C'est vers elle que je retourne après une affaire. J'ai alors besoin de la voir, d'être dans ses bras et de la sentir contre moi. Étrangement, ce simple contact physique suffit souvent à calmer mes angoisses et mon esprit. Jamais elle ne m'interroge sur ce que je pense ou sur l'enquête que je viens de mener, elle se contente d'être là pour moi, d'avoir une conversation banale et de me dorloter. Je ne pensais pas avant que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui pense à vous et s'occupe de vous puisse être si agréable. Je suis un solitaire et je reconnais facilement que je n'ai aucune vie sociale et des difficultés relationnelles. Mais elle, elle m'a apprivoisé avec patiente et douceur. Et aujourd'hui je ne peux imaginer vivre sans elle parce qu'elle m'est devenue indispensable.

À son contact j'ai appris que tout ne s'expliquait pas par la logique, qu'il y avait une part importante dans le monde et les relations humaines d'illogique, basée uniquement sur le ressenti et les sentiments. Elle m'a enseigné que tout être vivant a besoin des autres, de se sentir aimé irrationnellement et non pas pour un don. Je pourrais presque dire qu'elle m'a rendu vraiment et totalement humain…

Et là, tout de suite, elle me manque.

J'aimerais être près d'elle, avec elle, la tête nichée dans son cou à inhaler son parfum sucré. Je ressens un besoin de faire retomber la pression de ces derniers jours, de me reposer complètement. Mais loin d'elle, cela me semble impossible. J'ai un besoin vital de la lumière qu'elle dégage et apporte à ma vie. Elle est ma preuve que le monde n'est pas aussi noir et sale que je le pensais, ou plutôt que je le vois tous les jours au travail quand nous réglons tous ces cas de meurtres ou disparitions. L'humain n'est pas qu'habitait par la mal et les ténèbres, il a aussi une partie lumineuse et bénéfique en lui qu'il peut développer s'il le désire. À côtoyer des démons à visage humain, je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'il existait aussi des anges à visage humain. Elle fait partie de cette seconde catégorie. C'est un de ces êtres qui arrivent à voir le bon en chacun de nous et qui apportent leur lumière gratuitement et à tous. Une de ces personnes qui rappellent aux autres par leur présence que le bien existe et le désintéressement aussi, que l'amour n'est pas qu'un mot mais quelque chose de plus profond et de tangible si on ouvre les yeux convenablement.

C'est un ange, un ange qui veille amoureusement sur mon âme et évite que je me perde dans les ombres m'entourant.

J'ai retrouvé la lumière ou peut-être que je viens de la découvrir à son contact. Je sais aussi aujourd'hui que le paradis existe et je lui ai trouvé une définition : c'est un lieu où l'âme est en paix temporairement et peut se ressourcer auprès d'une douce lumière. Mon paradis c'est elle. Parce que seule elle a su mettre fin à mes démons et m'apporter ce dont j'avais besoin inconsciemment et que je recherchais. Mais comme tout lieu, le paradis a une limite. Et le mien est délimité par ses bras et sa présence. Mon Eden prend fin une fois que je suis loin d'elle. Ma consolation est que je sais que tôt ou tard j'y retournerai et que je retrouverai mon ange pour m'accueillir et me réconforter…

« Tu souris Reid… » Déclare JJ en se réinstallant devant moi et me sortant de mes douces pensées. Je relève les yeux sur elle, qui me fixe surprise.

« On … hum… je me remémorais un doux souvenir. » Je réponds après quelques instants, « toi aussi tu as l'air heureuse. »

« Oh moi, je le serais uniquement quand ma tête touchera mon oreiller… Là, j'envie Morgan qui arrive à dormir dans l'avion. » Me rétorque-t-elle avec un léger rire amusé auquel je réponds par un sourire.

JJ se réinstalle confortablement et referme les yeux, faisant le vide autour d'elle. Je regarde à nouveau mon message et je souris légèrement avant de ranger mon téléphone portable dans mon sac et de m'installer plus confortablement. Je ferme aussi un peu mes yeux fatigués et laisse mon esprit vagabonder où bon lui semble… »

*********************************************************************

_**Fin du prologue…**_

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Pour information, ce texte est à situer vers le milieu ou la fin de la fanfiction. Disons qu'on va faire un bon en arrière avec le chapitre 1.

Junon2


End file.
